


rise, and fall

by sunnymygal



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, F/F, pianist!Carmen, you can pry this au out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymygal/pseuds/sunnymygal
Summary: She can imagine the kinds of dances that would take place here in this here, away from the prying eyes of others. She sees the scene unfolding in front of her, countless couples swaying to a waltz or a Mazurka. And in the corner, almost imperceptible, a figure whose fingers dance across the keyboard to a music of their own.Or, the pianist!Carmen au that no one asked for but i wrote anyway.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	rise, and fall

**Author's Note:**

> so ur tellin me carmen literally had an asian dad and didn't learn the piano? fake

The days she spent at VILE are muddled together in her mind, lush forests and bright fluorescent lights, but Carmen remembers one thing vividly. 

Memories of sharp staccatos and graceful crescendos rush back as she stares at the grand piano in front of her. She’s at a fundraising gala for LBGTQ+ kids in violent households, and as passionate Carmen is about the subject she really didn’t want to play the part of gay poster child for a bunch of rich white men. As soon as the host’s speech was over, Carmen left the ballroom hall in favor of exploring the mansion. It’s all triumphant golds and royal blues and vibrant purples but the stark, ominous black of the piano in front of her captures all the attention. 

Somehow, she’s stumbled across a smaller, hidden ballroom tucked away in a corner of the mansion. The room is awash in warm, sparkling light shining from a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling. She can imagine the kinds of dances that would take place here in this here, away from the prying eyes of others. She sees the scene unfolding in front of her, countless couples swaying to a waltz or a Mazurka. And in the corner, almost imperceptible, a figure whose fingers dance across the keyboard to a music of their own. 

Almost in a trance, Carmen makes her way to the instrument, settling on the bench. She keeps her hands folded in her lap, a habit grown out of days of lessons from Countess Cleo.  _ “All fashionable people recognize the elegance of the piano”,  _ she can hear the Countess say, her voice lilting with the accent of style and poise. Carmen remembers, and it hurts. 

She grazes her fingers across pearl and onyx. She tests out a basic chord and the sound echoes through the room. It seeps into her bones and settles into her skin. 

Carmen straightens her back and begins to play. 

-~-

Julia Argent is no stranger to beauty.

She sees it everywhere, in the tilt of flower petals and the curve of high cheekbones and bronze caramel skin. She sees it and she takes it in when she can because beauty is subjective, and beauty is cruel.

But the scene in front of her is not beautiful.

It is something wicked, powerful, hungry for revenge. It is windy nights and cold hearts and clenched fists. The piano is supposed to be light, soft, deceivingly happy but all Julia can see is the sharpest shade of red, the shade of blood and fury. 

Carmen Sandiego’s body moves along with the tempest she conjures. She throws her head back and bathes in the crest of crescendos and curls into herself when the music is so soft Julia can only feel the tension in the air. She can tell Carmen knows she’s there and feels honored to be allowed into this intimate of a moment. But it’s unusual to see all these emotions all laid out in front of her. 

When it’s finished, and the notes vibrate the air, Carmen turns to Julia. Tears shine in her eyes. Julia walks to her and settles in Carmen’s lap. She places pale hands on caramel skin and strokes once, twice, until the tension eases from her shoulder and Carmen’s eyes close. 

“It hurts. I hate them, and I never want to go back, but it still hurts,” Carmen chokes out, sobs hiccuping from her throat. Julia presses their foreheads together and wills her hands to convey what she wants to say.  _ I know, I know, it's okay, I’m here, it’s okay.  _

She knows it’s an open wound, and she knows the knife twists every time Carmen sees green lights or VILE agents. But Julia also knows she’s found a family here. And when Carmen wraps her arms around Julia’s waist, tucking her head into the crook of her neck, she knows Carmen doesn’t regret a single moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> lol thx for reading, leave a comment or kudos if u like it! my tumblr is @sunnymygal, come scream about cartoons with me


End file.
